Yu-Gi-Oh Virtual: Chaos Marines
by ZoidsReading
Summary: A parallel story to Yu-Gi-Oh Virtual: Alpha Gear Chronicles and Yu-Gi-Oh Virtual: Enter the Element Reavers. Join the Chaos Marines Guild as they go about engaging foes of a magnitude they've only seen before in the anime, with rules different from the card game. Who will they fare? Only one way to find out. Tune in!
1. Chapter 1: Into the VR World

**Hi, I'm ZoidsReading. I was given permission to make this story by Phoenix Champion. It is taking place as in the same world as Yu-Gi-Oh Virtual: Alpha Gear Chronicles and Yu-Gi-Oh Virtual: Enter the Element Reavers.**

* * *

My name is Zack Shinda. I'm nineteen years old. My nationality is Japanese American. I am roughly six feet tall with black hair with yellow highlights, and the style of my hair is what people call a mullet. Some might say my eyes are the color of blood, but I just say they're crimson. My friends and I just got out of school for the summer. Thank goodness for that because we heard of the new virtual world that's based off of Yu-Gi-Oh, a game technically the six of us have played since childhood, but two of us have already entered said virtual world. The company that made the virtual world is called Data Life. The others just don't know yet.

"Alright, Shinda. Why'd you have us bring our decks if you didn't want to duel?" An eighteen year old girl, who was fairly busty, to my right asks. She had blonde hair with purple highlights that went to the middle of her back. Her aqua color eyes were slightly trained on me as we got closer to our destination. She was two inches shorter than me, so she didn't have to look up that far.

"Jessica's right. Also where the heck are we going?" Another teenage woman who is behind me asks. She's the same age as I am, but was much shorter than me and Jessica with brown shoulder length hair that had green highlights. Her teal eyes looking forward, but shifting to me every once in a while.

"Girls, I think I know what's going on. We're heading to join that virtual world we heard about. Am I right?" An eighteen year male to my left asks to confirm his suspicions. He's the same height as me with dark brown hair that was to his ears with lighter brown highlights. His fuchsia eyes held a mischievous glint as he focused on walking. I grin at him as we get to the building.

"I planned on surprising you guys, but I just couldn't hide my excitement from you, Henry. You figured it out as soon as we got here though," I say to my friend. The mischievous glint slightly fading, but not completely disappearing. "Come on let's head in. It's getting awkward just standing in front of the building," I tell the group. They nod as we enter said building. I notice twenty-three reception desks with a receptionist at each one as we enter. We nod to each other before going up to one of the receptionists.

The receptionist I walk up to smiles at me. She hands me some paperwork and says, "Welcome to the beginning of your new journey, sir. Please fill in the information on the paperwork and choose a starter monster." I fill out my name, birthdate, height, hair style and color.

"Type and Attribute? The heck is that about?" I ask her with a quirk of my eyebrow.

"Well, you know how all Yu-Gi-Oh Monsters have a Type and an Attribute, right?" The receptionist asks, getting a nod from me. "Players basically get the same thing upon starting their journey in the virtual world. Your Attribute not only affects the color of your starting outfit, it also gives you a single ability that takes effect regardless of your Type. Your chosen Type also influences how your character can transform as he levels up and the abilities he can gain." I nod then write Light for my Attribute and Dragon for my Type. I thought for a moment before pulling out my deck. There were only six Monsters in my deck that were level four or below, as I pass through my monsters one stops me.

I smile and say, "I'll choose Maiden with Eyes of Blue for my Starter Monster."

The receptionist looks shocked as she takes the card. "Since your Starter Monster has zero attack and defense she will be given a boost of ten to both and you will be able to choose an equip card to take with you into the virtual world," she says to me. I immediately hand her one of my Axe of Despair cards. She takes it along with my paperwork and nods. Soon she hands me the two cards along with an I.D. card. I smile before heading towards the digitalizers. Jessica, Mallory and Henry had finished shortly before me. They were already waiting for me near the digitalizers. Smiling as I approach the group.

"Took you long enough," Mallory pouts.

"Sorry, sorry. Everyone ready?" I ask looking at the group. They nod as they get into a digitizer each. I soon enter one myself and place my I.D. onto the scanner. After it finished, my entire world faded to blue.

* * *

When I could see again, I found myself standing in a dark room.

"Welcome, to the tutorial zone," a deep, disembodied voice called out. "Here, you will learn exactly how this world works."

After the tutorial said this, an object materialized before me. It looked like one of the ancient egyptian duel disks from the anime called the DiaDhank. It had only three slots, but it also had a deck holder. "This is a Bracer. Though it's appearance varies depending on the player's Type, all Bracers hold the same function. This is your inventory, Monster summoner, Tap and Spell activator, Phone, Map, Enemy Analyzer and much more."

The Bracer then floated away and found itself on the white silhouette of a man that faded in as the Bracer floated away. "To summon a Monster, all you need to do is put the card onto the Bracer." To demonstrate, the silhouette put a card on the Bracer, which was followed by a Celtic Guardian appearing next to him.

"Players and their Monsters have separate Life Points," the tutorial explains. "Life Points are determined by Level multiplied by 100. Attack and Defense points are determined by the Monster's original Attack and Defense divided by 10. Unless actively defending, a Monster's defense points are treated as having been further divided by 2." Following this explanation, the two figures disappeared. "As you defeat wild Monsters, you gain experience points equal to the Monster's level times 10. To level up, a player must accumulate experience points equal to their level times 100. Monsters must acquire 1000 EXP to level up, meaning players level up more quickly."

After the explanation of how experience works, Trap Hole, Call of the Haunted, Pot of Greed, Burning Land, The Book of Magical Spells, Rising Air Current, and Turtle Oath appeared in front of me.

"Trap Cards are single-use only, with few exceptions, so after using a Trap, you must find or buy a new one," the tutorial explains, the spell cards fading out. Then the Traps fade out as the Spells return to full color. "The same applies to most and Equip Spells are multi-use, but require a cooldown between uses. Field Spells unlock new areas on your World Map for fast travel if you have not been to the location already, while Ritual Spells are located throughout the world, requiring you to first locate it before you can obtain and use it."

The cards then vanish altogether, being replaced with two treasure chests, though one was of much better quality.

"In addition to Ritual Spells, Loot Boxes can also be found throughout the world. These Loot Boxes yield Gold and the occasional recovery card. Similar chests referred to as Treasure Boxes, can be found on the open road, and often yield cards of rarer quality," the tutorial explains before the two chests disappear.

"Lastly, to obtain new Monsters you must buy them, obtain them as drops from fighting monsters or if you are the same type as the Monster, by talking with them and convincing them to join you. That's all you need to know for now. Further tutorials will be available in the 'Help' section of your Menu when it is appropriate, now get out there, and a fun new life."

With that, my vision faded to blue once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Zack and Mallory

Hey, everyone. Zoidsreading here. Sorry it took so long for me to make this chapter. I forgot to tell you last chapter that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh at all.

* * *

I blinked a few times before I could see again. When I could I found myself in the middle of a forest, it is lightly wooded but there are still plenty of bushes for monsters to ambush me from.

I decided to check my stats on my bracer, which looked like a silver dragon wing with three spots for cards. Quickly I noticed I had a grand total of 500 LP as a base, as well as 50 ATK and DEF.

After a glimpse at my portrait I noticed I was wearing a White and Gold trimmed Linen shirt and pants with footwraps on my feet, making me feel as poor as possible.

"This could get me killed with two or three hits," I said aloud. I smiled as I noticed a small caption next to my DEF.

'Reminder, a Player's Defense points are always in an active state.'

"That's a relief to hear," I say as I turn the screen off and check the deck holder to see the two cards I brought from reality.

I take Maiden's card out of the card holder and placed it on one of the card slots and say, "Come to my side, Maiden With Eyes of Blue." After the white haired spellcaster appeared in front of me she pulls me into a hug. I was a little stunned by this. A few moments later I hear a rustling coming from one of the bushes causing me to look around for the source.

A bit after I look around a Baby Dragon appears out of a bush to my left and I jump in surprise.

"_We'll be fine,"_ a feminine voice said inside my head.

"Was that you," I ask a little nervously. I never really paid much attention to DRAGON type monsters that weren't in the "Blue-Eyes" Archetype, besides Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, Stardust Spark Dragon, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, Michael the Arch-Lightsworn, Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy, Number 46: Dragluon and four of the Galaxy-Eyes Xys monsters, so I pull up my bracer to check it's stats.

[Baby Dragon]

[LP: 300]

[ATK: 120 DEF: 70]

I was a little worried that I'd lose Maiden since she only had 100 LP, so I pulled the Axe of Despair card out of the card holder.

"I equip Axe of Despair to Maiden With Eyes of Blue," I say as I put the card into one of the Spell and Trap card slots. The demonic looking axe appeared in Maiden's petite hands raising her ATK by 100 to 110. I sigh a little in relief before the Baby Dragon flies toward us to attack. After doing that I ran up to the Baby Dragon with Maiden right behind me and punched it dealing 15 damage to it. Maiden slashed at the Baby Dragon, who curled its wings around its body, with the Axe of Despair dealing 40 damage. The Baby Dragon quickly blew fire at me, but I was able to jump out of the way. I quickly punched it three times dealing 45 damage before I could punch it a fourth time it blew fire in my face dealing 70 damage to me.

I groaned from the burning sensation and say, "This is may take longer than I thought. It's only at 200 LP right now."

"_We can do this. I'm sure of it,"_ Maiden says to me with what looked to be a demonic smirk on her face. I nod to her a little nervously before she swiped at the dragon hatchling twice dealing 75 damage with the first slash, but only 40 damage with the second since the hatchling tried to protect itself with a wing. I smiled as that dealt nearly quite a bit of damage before quickly running up to the Baby Dragon and jumped into the air to do a flying kick dealing another 15 damage. Thankfully Maiden was able to deal the final 70 damage to defeat the Baby Dragon. When the Baby Dragon was defeated it dropped a Baby Dragon card and coins 3 coins.

"Thank goodness that's over," I sigh in relief.

Maiden smiles as the Axe of Despair fades away and says, "_I told you we'd be fine." _

"You were right. You were right," I say as I pick up the card and coins. I put the card into the card slot on my bracer before I got a ping.

[You have earned 30 EXP for defeating the Baby Dragon since it was the first monster you have defeated you've obtained 1 Upgrade Point]

"Nice. Now what to put it into," I said taking a look at my Upgrades Menu after I opened it.

-[Grow Tail]

-[Grow Wings]

-[Grow Claws]

-[Grow Scales]

\- Elemental Breath

"Tough choice," I hum as I tap on my chin.

Maiden looks over my shoulder to look at my choices then says, "_I'd go with the Elemental Breath."_ I nod as it made sense and selected it. A moment after I selected the upgrade I fell onto my knees and put both hands to my throat. It honestly felt like I swallowed the sun it hurt that much.

After a bit I get up and say in a hoarse voice, "That was the worst pain I have ever felt. Let's look for the others so we can get out of this freaking forest." Maiden nods with a slight look of worry on her face. As Maiden and I ventured through the forest we heard sounds of another Baby Dragon attacking a player to the east. We nod and run towards the sounds, but when we get there we see a Baby Dragon shatter at the feet of a certain brown haired female I knew with what looked like a round, floating machine with two yoyo-like saws connected to the body via arcs of electricity by her side. I smile as I approach Mallory from behind and tap her shoulder.

She quickly spins around and sighs before saying, "Geeze, Zack. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Maiden and I laugh after Mallory says that. She frowns as we stop laughing.

"Sorry, sorry. I just had to," I apologize my voice still hoarse. Mallory was a little surprised when she heard my voice.

"What happened," She asks almost immediately.

I reply with, "It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Both of our bracers pinged after I finished my sentence. Mallory and I look at our bracers and see a notification.

[You have been registered as friends]

Mallory and I smile before I hear, "_Now that that's over you have to choose an upgrade, Mallory."_

"I will Speedroid Double Yoyo," Mallory replies and pulls up her upgrade menu. I peek over her shoulder to see her options.

-[Basic Cybernetics]

-[Limiter Tuning]

-[Power Field]

-[Circuit Insulation]

From Mallory's upgrade choices I was easily able to deduce that she went with MACHINE type and I could tell she was a WIND attribute due to the green coloring of her starter outfit. Mallory chooses Basic Cybernetics without any suggestions and yells aloud in pain as her left arm slowly turns cybernetic. Maiden and I cringe as the cybernetics show up from underneath her skin. Mallory clutches her left arm after the transformation is complete.

Mallory wines, "That hurt so badly."

"When I chose my first upgrade I felt like I swallowed the sun," I tell her before helping her up. About 5 Baby Dragons fly out of bushes from the north of us and I am now mentally kicking myself for unequipping Axe of Despair from Maiden. Thankfully I remembered that I had a Baby Dragon card in my card holder. I pull out the Monster card and put it on one of the empty Monster slots of my Bracer.

"_You called Boss,"_ the Baby Dragon asks after it appears next to me.

"I need you to protect Maiden with Eye of Blue from your old friends," I tell the hatchling. Baby Dragon nods in understanding as the hoard charges us.

"_Maiden with Eyes of Blue, Baby Dragon and I can take four of the hoard. You two should be able to take out the last one via tag teaming it," _Speedroid Double Yoyo says before the three monsters attack 4 of the 5 Baby Dragons. The fifth Baby Dragon charges Mallory and I to get within distance to use its fire breath. I launched myself at the Baby Dragon and punched it full force dealing 15 damage right off the bat then grab the wild Baby Dragon and throw it towards Mallory who punched it into the ground using her left fist with the full power of her entire cybernetic left arm behind it dealing 35 damage. Before I knew it I was inhaling and a ball of yellow light started to manifest in front of my mouth. Mallory saw this and rolled out of the way before I unleashed my Breath attack dealing 35 damage to the Baby Dragon and scorching the land around it. I pant after that before looking at the cool down time for the Axe of Despair. Thankfully the timer was down to one minute before returning to the battle at hand. Mallory and I kick and punch the Baby Dragon dealing 35 and 15 damage respectively.

"Almost there," I say as the timer for Axe of Despair was able to be equipped again is near zero.

When the timer got to zero I smile and immediately equip the Axe to Maiden. Maiden smirks mischievously as the Axe appears in her hands. I sigh in relief as Mallory and I get back to fighting the final Baby Dragon. I unleash another Light Breath Attack dealing 35 damage before Mallory punches the hatchling dealing another 35 damage. The both of us punch the hatchling twice each for a total of 100 damage shattering the Baby Dragon. Baby Dragon, Maiden and Double Yoyo defeat the four other Baby Dragons. Five Baby Dragon cards and 15 coins in total. I got 3 of the cards and 7 coins while Mallory got 2 cards and 8 coins.

[You've leveled up!]

"_I found path while I was in the air, Boss. Maybe we can follow it to get to the village,"_ Baby Dragon says after landing.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Right after we use the upgrade point we got when we leveled up," Mallory says. I nod as I choose Grow Wings and Mallory chooses Glider Wings. Our backs ark as our transformations start to take place. My wings quickly, but painfully sprout from my back. Mallory's Glider Wings grow and sprout from her back just as quickly and painfully grow from her back. After the pain fades I flap my wings for a moment and Mallory adjusts her wings.

"Let's not risk it and walk," I suggest to Mallory.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea," She says after a nod.

I look to Baby Dragon and say, "Lead the way." Baby Dragon nods as it walks toward the south east. Double Yoyo, Maiden, Mallory and I follow the hatchling. Down the path our group pass two female players, one with white hair that flows down to her waist and the other had yellow hair that looked like Akiza's hair when the psychic duelist's limiter came off with streaks of blue in it. When we get to the village there were a lot of tents up all around. We were way too tired to look around at the tents so we find the Warp Gate, the Quick Travel system, and head to our rooms.

My room was rather empty to say the least. It was a decently large room with nothing, but a double-size bed with white sheets with gold trim on it, a weapons chest, a clothing and armor wardrobe, and a table that had a metal card case for storing extra cards.

"I'll have to go furniture shopping at some point, I hum before looking to Maiden and Baby Dragon. "I'll see you two later." The two nod and smile before I take their cards on the monster slots. I put their cards in my Bracer's deck holder before taking it off and putting it on the table next to the card case. I get into bed and close my eyes before falling into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion and Separation

Hey, everyone. ZoidsReading here. Little warning for the next chapter that there will be a time skip. Everyone in this chapter will be up to Level 5 in chapter 4. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and again thanks to Phoenix Champion for letting me do this story

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I felt fully rested. I quickly got out of bed and stretched. I grabbed my bracer and put it back on. Then I pull Maiden and Baby Dragon's cards out and summon them. Maiden smiles after she appears in the room.

"_Cozy little place. It needs a woman's touch though," _Maiden says. I chuckle as we left the room via the teleporter. Mallory was waiting for us along with Speedroid Double Yoyo. What surprised me though is that her entire right leg was cybernetic like her entire left arm.

"How the hell did you make your leg cybernetic," I ask when I stand next to her.

"There's this cool little station in my room. It's called the Cybernetic Modification Station or CMS for short. It allows Machine Players like me to add or subtract Basic Cybernetics. I decided to modify the Basic Cybernetic I had and I chose to add my entire right leg to it," Mallory explains. I nod after the explanation was done.

I quickly suggested, "Let's go see where we can sell these spare Baby Dragon cards." Mallory nods before we started to look around. After about half an hour later we found the card shop and entered.

"Welcome to the Starter Card Shop!" the shopkeeper said as we entered. He was an actual dwarf with this huge, red beard. Not exactly what I was expecting, but it was a nice beard. "This is your first time here, right?"

"That's right," I reply.

"Let me tell you how things work around a shop then," he says before motioning to an open room with three walls that had various cards stored behind glass cases in a 10x6 grid on each wall. "Now then, if you'll direct your attention to those walls over there, you can see our stock on full display. When you're looking at a card, you'll see a price and a button just below and to the right of the card's display. Just press the button to receive the card, but unless you pay for the card, it'll vanish if you try to leave, so keep that in mind if you try to rob me. Also, if you're looking to sell any card just hand them to me."

"How much for these," I ask handing the 3 extra Baby Dragon cards to the shopkeeper.

"I'll give you four coins a piece," he answers very quickly. I smile as he hands me twelve coins.

"Do you get a lot of Baby Dragons," Mallory asks curiously.

"You have no idea, Lass." he replies with a hearty laugh. The five of us walk into the storeroom to look at the cards. One thing we all noticed is that Spells were to our right, Traps were to our left and finally monsters were at the center.

I was looking at the spells when Maiden says, "_Zack. I found an old ally. Come look."_ I walked over to her to see what Monster she's talking about. When I look at the card she pointed at I noticed it was The King of D. a Dark attribute Spellcaster Monster that I used in my real life Blue-Eyes. I tap the button next to the card and it appears in my left hand. Smiling I go up to the Shopkeeper. Before I can talk to him I noticed 2 people who seemed familiar. I look closer and the male was wearing an earthy brown set of linen and the female was wearing a black set of linen. The female looks over to me and gasps. She runs and tackles me to the floor. I groan when I hit the floor.

When I look up at her I smile and say, "Hey, Jessica. Good to see you too." Jessica smiles as she gets off me and helps me up. I quickly hand four coins to the Keeper and smile. Henry and I fist bump before I summon The King of D.

Mallory walks up to the three of us and asks, "When did you guys get to town?"

"We got here last night," Henry replies. Jessica nods in agreement smiling the entire time. Jessica's bracer's card zone looked like a Black magic missile from a certain famous role playing game. Henry's bracer's card zone on the other hand looked like the head spikes of Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju. Two monsters approaches our group as we talk. One was a cyan haired, pink eyed magic girl in a blue and pink with bits of gold succubae-like magician outfit with an odd looking wand. The other was a grey-blue raptor with patch of red on the ends of its limbs, tail, and head. It has dark grey-blue tribalistic tattoos on it with phantom flames protruding from the spine, hands, eyes, and the back of the head. The phantom flames on its head coming out of its horn.

"This is Souleating Oviraptor and Chocolate Magician Girl. Oviraptor is my starter monster while CMG is Jessica's," Henry states after putting a hand on the side of Oviraptor's head. CMG gave a curtsy with a smile on her face. When I took a closer look at Henry I noticed he had a thick dinosaur like tail and carnotaurus horns above his eye brows. Jessica on the other hand looked completely normal.

"What type did you choose, Jessica? You haven't changed at all," Mallory mentions as if reading my mind.

"I chose the Spellcaster type. It doesn't change anything physically," Jessica says as if gloating. I roll my eyes as I go to look at the spells to see if there are any field spells available. I was able to find the Mountain field spell, but when I took a look at it the cost, of 15 coins, itself made me nearly faint. Sighing to myself looking at the eighteen coins I had on me.

"Something wrong," Jessica asks with a little concern.

"Found a field spell, but it costs 15 coins. I'll just have to grind for the money then," I reply.

"We'll help with that. Right guys," Mallory asks the others. Jessica and Henry nod in agreement and smile at me.

I smile back at them and say, "Thanks, Guys. I mean it."

"_Let us go get thine coins to purchase ye old card," _The King of D. says in a british accent with his three necked guitar, the body of the guitar having the wings and a small bit of the tail of Blue-Eyes White Dragon while all three of its heads were the head of said dragon. The king himself had dark tan skinned humanoid wearing a bone helmet, shoulder pads, boots and vambraces. He wore black leather pants and a red worn cape.

"Let Jessica and I take a look first," Henry says. Mallory and I nod before leaving the card shop. Jessica quickly comes out with a card in her hand. Henry on the other came out carrying a hatched egg with a flame design on it. The dinosaur that popped out of it was a baby allosaurus.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Jurrac Aeolo. He may only have twenty attack and defense, but he's a good starting tuner kinda like Maiden. Say hello little guy," Henry says to the little dino. Jurrac Aeolo let out a tiny little roar.

Jessica smiles before saying, "Let's meet the monster I just got." She put the card on one of the card slots on her bracer. The mage that appeared from the card looking like almost exactly like Chocolate Magician Girl except the hat ended in a swirl, her hair was a dark purple, the wings looking more angelic, the belly being exposed instead of the underboob, her outfit being a dress instead of being a top and skirt and her outfit being red.

"This is Apple Magician Girl. Isn't she sexy," Jessica asks practically drooling over the mage.

"_Calm down, Jessica. Don't scare the poor girl," _Chocolate Magician Girl says to our Spellcaster friend. Jessica nervously giggles before we head back to the forest.

We were grinding getting more than enough coins in coins and cards to buy a single field spell from a hoard of 4 Insect Knights as well as gaining 160 experience. Smiling as we head back to the village. As we get close to the village a hoard of 10 Panther Warriors.

"At least we'll be able to level up from this," Henry says before rushing one of them. We follow Henry into battle all twelve of us teaming up on one of them immediately defeating it. Doing this to the other nine made the fight rather short, but it was effective. We grab the cards handing them to Henry since he was our designated card holder. Mallory grabs the coins pocketing them.

"We have more than enough coins to get a field spell then a monster for Mallory and we'll still have coins left over," Jessica says after calculating everything up. Mallory hands me twenty coins before we exit the forest. We get to the card shop and I immediately grab the Mountain Field Spell. Mallory grabs Speedroid Terrortop and Speedroid Taketomborg. We leave the card shop after selling the cards and distributing the coins through the group. After that we find the weapon and armor shop. Right after we get the quick explanation from the Shop Owner we all buy the chainmail shirt. I buy two iron swords, Henry buys a set of iron knuckles, Jessica buys an iron spear and Mallory buys two iron knives. As we leave the shop I play the field spell and my map pops up on my bracer with a mark and filling out the area.

"Well judging from what just happened when I play the Mountain I got field spells show the area that it's in," I say to the group.

"Let's split up and explore then," Henry suggests quickly. Mallory and Jessica nod in agreement. We head to the gate before heading our separate ways. I take Maiden and The King's cards off my bracer before flying to the Mountain. After a bit I land close by and spend my upgrade point to grow a tail.

I smile to myself and summon my two spellcasters again. Looking to them I say, "Time to grind."


End file.
